one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Thirty Four
Contents # Opening Crawl # Plot Summary # Trivia Opening Crawl Homecoming! Captain Trystan Valentine locates the signal of the Mynock off of the moon of Mandalore, and while Bacta and Leenik are taking full advantage of the privileges of carrying an Imperial uniform, they discover a new threat lurking in the woods! Listen! Plot Summary "Tryst finds the ship while Leenik and Bacta face down an Inquisitor. Tensions ramp as things start to look a little more recognizably Star Wars." The episode begins with Leenik and Bacta, who are dressed as Stormtroopers in a stolen civilian ship. They have spotted the inquisitor from afar, and she notices them soon after. The inquisitor, Louphan, calls for backup and Synox appears. Bacta, who was going to shoot at Louphan, now shoots at Synox. Louphan defends Synox with a double-bladed lightsaber and uses the Force to try and bring down the ship. Leenik, flying the ship, struggles to break Louphan’s grasp. Bacta shoots at the inquisitor’s hands, braking her concentration, and the two fly off. They are followed by two TIE fighters. Leenik has extreme trouble righting the ship, and Bacta is unable to hit the TIE fighters more than once. Leenik flies the ship through a narrow passage and they lose a TIE fighter. He fakes a turn and the other fighter crashes into a tree. Leenik manages to right the ship and reveals that he thought the left/right controls were inverted. Through their Stormtrooper helmets, they hear Imperial chatter, including mention of “Minister Blue’s sting operation.” Leenik and Bacta impersonate ST to get the coordinates for the sting. Tryst finds the Mynock on a moon of Mandalore. Tryst inputs his door code and walks in, entirely disrobing. He shouts “Honey, I’m home!” Tony is happy to see him, but fetches Tryst pants to wear. Tryst takes a cigar from the pocket but does not put them on till he hears Tamlin’s voice from afar. He dresses in his smugglers clothes and is hugged tightly by Tamlin, who has been recently crying. Lyn tells Tryst she received a communication that she thought was him: “Hey Sweetness, Inquisitor Louphan is en route to Mandalore. Get off planet, lay low, and await further instructions before leaving the stystem. XOXO ;).” Tryst tells Lyn that he didnot send that message and: would never say “get off” without making a few jokes, would never use “girly” XOs as hugs and kisses are two of his least favorite activities (“hugs and kisses are a waste of time”), and it would have been way more casually sexist. He also tells Lyn that he and Bacta received a warning as well, from Car'das. Tryst says they have to go back to Mandalore and get Leenik and Bacta, who he assures Lyn are probably lying low and are totally fine. Lyn is concerned about the inquisitor but they go anyway. They tell the customs officer they are bringing hair bleach to the band Sugar Death Ray, and promise that the officer and two friends will get to meet the band if they let Tryst’s ship through. Tryst tells Tamlin not to tell Lyn about the negotiation, calling it a “cool lie that adults keep secret.” Tryst lands the Mynock away from civilization and contacts Leenik and Bacta. Leenik crashes the ship, and (unsuccessfully) rigs their Stormtrooper armor (sans helmets) to explode. Leenik and Bacta head toward Tryst and Lyn, where Lyn mistakes Bacta for a Stormtrooper and shoots at him, clipping his helmet. Tamlin tries to take off in the ship to save Leenik and Bacta, Tryst stops him (without scolding him) and tells him to go make tea for the two uncles who are now returned. The crew finds out the site of the sting is the Kaiburr Crystals show. Trivia *The episode begins with a Bacta Basics, wherein Kat explains about inquisitors. *Leenik pulls a perfect ham out of the oven, but it is covered in pineapple. *Tony acts lethargic/inert. *Fifty rabbits are seen on the ship.